


Threats

by AnethaPhamLa



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnethaPhamLa/pseuds/AnethaPhamLa
Summary: Sonic had finally crossed the line, and will do anything to get Amy back again. Can he win her back? Even when she and Shadow have fallen for each other?





	Threats

Rouge walked with Amy down the streets of Mobius. They talked and laughed until Amy fell silent.  
"Whats eating ya hun?" Rogue asked as the pink hedgehog started to tear up.  
"Sonic.." Amy finally choked out. The bat stopped the girl and grasped her into a hug. "What did he do this time?" Rouge asked.  
Amy tried to hold back the tears. "I was walking to Tails workshop to see if Sonic was there. I needed his help with a bag that was too heavy for me. When I got to the workshop, tails nodded in the direction that I could find Sonic in. Then Sonic started yelling at me when I said his name."  
More tears fell down the pink girls cheeks. Rouge patted Amys' back. "What did he say to you?" "He said that I was stalking him, that I was too obsessive, and that He could never love me. He said that he would never talk to me and that I was to stay away from him and never step into his life again. I mean, I know that I was always chasing him, that I was being obsessive...that he would never love me...I...I had placed anything into a bag so that I could throw it away and start my life over, but...but...but...but he never gave me the chance to talk, to tell him that I was never going to do it again..." Amy burst into tears.  
"That was cruel!" Rouge held Amy tightly. Thoughts ran through her mind until she finally had an idea. "Do you still want to start your life over again?" The Bat asked. All Amy did was nod a simple yes.  
"Alright! Go to your house and pack anything that you might need for a few months, possibly a year!" With that, Rouge gave one last hug to Amy before running off.

(A few hours later)

"We will meet you there, you have Shadow with you?" Rouge listened to the cell phone in her hand.  
"Good, I'm at Amy's door, we will be there soon." Rouge hung her cell up and placed it into her purse. "Amy?!" Rouge hollered as she went into the house.  
Amy stood in her kitchen, her suite case was all packed and by the door. She was opened up her fridge and pulled out a lemon flavored vitamin water. "Amy, time to go!" Rouge said. Amy jumped a little and looked at Rouge with relief.  
"Ok," Amy said as she grabbed her suitcase with her free hand. The two girls walked over to tails workshop. "What are we doing here?" Amy asked looking at Rouge. "Starting a new life with a new memory!" Rouge said.  
The two walked in, Amy sat her suitcase down and placed her water inside. "Rouge...Amy...what's going on?" Tails asked as he looked at the two. His eyes landed on Amys suite case. "I'm leaving tails...starting a new life..." Amy said looking away. "Where is Sonic?!" Rouge asked.  
"Right here," He replied as he took a step out." Rouge slapped him across the right cheek. "OW! Hey! What was that for!?" Sonic said while he held his cheek.  
"That was for Amy! This is for making her cry!" Rouge slapped him across his left cheek. "SHE DESERVED IT!" Sonic yelled looking at Amy. "And THIS is for not listening to her when she was about to ask for help!" Rouge punched Sonic right in the eye.  
"Come on Amy its time to go," Rouge said as she walked out the door. Sonic watched from the grown as Amy looked at him with a longing to help him, but she just threw her nose up in disgust and grabbed her suite case.  
As she turned, Sonic grabbed her arm. "Ames wait-" Amy pulled her arm away. "You want me out of your life right?! Then your wish has been granted!" Amy hissed at Sonic, venom dripping from every word that she spoke.  
Sonic drawn back with shock, He had never seen Amy turn her back on him. He never thought that she would take his words literally. Amy walked out of the workshop, not even taking a glance back.

(an hour later)

Amy and Rouge took a bus to the beach. There, they were to meet up with Knuckles and Shadow. The four would then go to some resort that knuckles and Rouge owned. Amy rested her head on the glass window.  
She watched as the city turned into green trees and then into the golden colored sand. As the girls got off the bus, the boys came over. Shadow and Amy looked away as Knuckles and Rouge kissed each other. When the two were finished, they smiled.  
"Time to go!" Rouge said happily as she and knuckles walked over to a large boat. Amy held her suite case and watched Shadow grab his.

"You too huh?" Am asked. "Yeah..." Shadow said. They were silent for a few moments before Amy spoke up. "We better get on..."  
Shadow watched Amy began to walk then pick up her speed so that she could catch up. Shadow sighed. He didn't understand why he was going on this trip, or why Amy was even here. "At least, it's already paid for..." Shadow said as he walked over to the three that were waiting.

(Days later)

Amy sat at the bar on the ship. In two days they would arrive at the resort. She sipped on her strawberry smoothie. She wanted to be alone and think. She thought about the way she had spoken to Sonic.  
'Maybe I shouldn't have been so mean to him...but he did deserve it...' Amy sighed. She was supposed to be letting go of the past and starting over, Amy smiled to herself. She thought about what she would start and stop while changing.  
'Maybe I'll start running...hmmmmm...that would be nice...well...so would running my own shop...' Amy sighed.  
As Amy dreamed about her future, Shadow sat next to her. The two unaware of each other. "Another smoothie Miss. Roselande?" The bartender asked.  
"Oh!" Amy looked at her glass. "Yes please...could you add a little more strawberries and less whip cream please?" The bartender just nodded.  
Shadow looked overhearing Amy's voice. "Amy..."  
The pink hedgehog looked at Shadow. "Hey, Shadow..." The two looked at each other not sure if they should say anything more. The bartender set the drink down and waited for Shadow to order. After what seemed like forever, the two snapped into reality. Amy blushed slightly and turned back to her drink. Shadow looked over at the bartender.  
"Anything I can get you, sir?" "Water." Shadow replied. The Black and red hedgehog flickered his eyes over to Amy. Her hair fell into the wind, she didn't have her normal headband on. Instead, a small yellow daisy was clipped next to her ear. She wore a long-sleeved white dress with a pale yellow belt rested firmly on her waist. A pair of yellow flats engulfed her feet. She looked...pretty. "So...Roselande?" Shadow finally asked.  
Amy looked over to Shadow, a light blush of embarrassment taking over her cheeks.  
"Roslande is my last name." Amy said picking up her drink. "Where did Rose come from Roslande?" Shadow ask with a little bit of curiosity. Amy took a deep breath.  
"Sonic came up with the nicknames "Amy Rose" only because he never bothered to remember my real name. Then he came up with "Ames" as an even shorter nickname." Amy frowned as she spoke.  
"So...what is your real name?" Shadow asked, more curiosity filling him with each word the young girl spoke. Amy searched Shadows face for any hint that he might use the information that she was giving him against her. "Gemavey Valarie Roslande" Amy said.  
Shadow stared at the pink girl with disbelief. "And he couldn't remember that?!" Shadow asked with shock. Amy smiled not only because Shadow basically said he could remember her name, but because she was able to bring an emotion out of "The Great And Serious Shadow." The two sat together and continued to talk, neither wanting to leave.

(2 years later)

After spending that year away from Mobious, the four had returned home. Rouge was now a soon-to-be-mother and kept pretending to be mad that her figure would be ruined. Knuckles would always compliment her, though, saying that he would love her no matter how she looked. Amy had been running and was faster then Shadow, even with his air shoes. She even opened up a flower shop, also selling clothes and baked goods. Shadow still went to Marias' grave to pay his respects, but instead of falling into his old routine, he began to visit Amy more and more. Helping her run the shop and learning how to cook. Life seemed perfect.  
"Hey, Amy..." Shadow spoke up while Amy set a vase of purple and pink roses in the window.  
"W-would you like to go on a date with me?" Shadow stuttered. Amy perked up and quickly ran over to Shadow. Her long hair followed behind and soon flowed in front of her as she embraced the black hedgehog into a hug.  
"Took you long enough! Of course, I'll go out with you!" A huge smile filled Amy's face. Shadow relaxed and talked about what they should do.

(That night)

Sonic walked into the only decent restaurant in mobius. Supposedly Eggman was up to something that called for attention. He scanned the room and asked to be seated over in the darkest corner. As he continued to scan the area, he spotted Shadow smiling. "That's weird..." Sonic watched closely, forgetting about Eggman. He wished people would move so he could see whom Shadow was talking to. However, just as soon as he wished that, he then wished he didn't. In the seat across from Shadow was a pink hedgehog. Her long hair was placed into a ponytail, and her bangs folded over her eye in a diagonal shape. She wore a beautiful slim black dress with a red belt. Her lips a blackish red. He read Shadows lips and wanted to choke, for he thought that he saw the words "Amy" appear. He watched as the girl scooted closer to Shadow, pushing her bangs away. Indeed, it was Amy. Heat rose up in Sonic as he saw hem play footsy, smiling, laughing, blushing. The heat soon disappeared into heartbreak as he watched them kiss each other. That heartbreak turned quickly into rage. "You BETTER watch your back Shadow the Hedgehog. For one day Amy will be mine!" Sonic said with vicious venom dripping from each threatening word, as he continued to watch two share a kiss.


End file.
